


大胸的好处与坏处

by surisvenson



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surisvenson/pseuds/surisvenson





	大胸的好处与坏处

罗伊斯很不开心。

他躺在床上，反复看着一段GIF动图。

是他曾经的好队友，莱万对他的男朋友格策的胸部痛下  
狠手的GIF。

五分钟前，他在社交网站上刷到了一篇名为“那些年感受过格策胸部的人”的帖子，他一脸问号，点了进去。

然后他就看到无数张照片，不同的人，从多特到拜仁到国家队，无一例外的把手放在格策的胸上，而被袭击者还傻乎乎的不知道发生了什么，丝毫没有反抗的意思。

就连那张GIF里，格策都只是象征性地侧了下身子，根本没有阻止莱万的恶行，甚至让对方变本加厉。

罗伊斯觉得自己要窒息了，他知道他的男朋友胸部比较丰满，在这一帮平胸男人里格外显眼，也知道他的队友们喜欢有机会就摸上一把。

但是他从来没觉得这能让他这么嫉妒过，就像是他心爱的玩具被每个人都亲亲抱抱了一遍，虽然最后还是回到了他手上，但总让人感觉不是滋味。

看来他得做些什么来减少这种事情的发生率了。

警告队友显然不是个好主意，一来是人数众多而且他管不了格策在拜仁和国家队的队友——即使不在一起踢球了，和格策关系比较好的几个依然会用摸胸来作为打招呼的方式——二来是这样显得他有些叽叽歪歪，爱吃飞醋，毕竟摸别人胸这件事他也干过不少。

那就只能从格策下手了。

罗伊斯听着浴室里格策洗澡的水流声，慢慢盘算出了一个大胆的想法。

水声停了。罗伊斯把手机扔到了一边，等待对即将发生  
什么还一无所知的格策出来。

五分钟像是有一个世纪那么漫长，终于格策出来了，他一开门就看到罗伊斯一脸雀跃地看着他。

“马尔科？”格策坐到床头，“你怎么了？”

“sunny。”马尔科笑着在他脸上摸了一把，“你躺好，我想到个好主意。”

格策听话地躺下来，他眨着明亮的眼睛，里面盛满了笑意。

就是这副无辜的样子。罗伊斯低头在格策的额头上亲了一下，翻身坐在了他的小腹处。每次被人占了便宜还浑然不知。

“哇哦，马尔科……”格策显然会错了罗伊斯的意思，他用腰腹顶了顶罗伊斯的屁股，沉声笑了起来。

“想都别想，sunny，咱们今天只是玩个别的。”罗伊斯轻咬了口格策的鼻尖。

格策期待地看着罗伊斯。

但是罗伊斯决定把这个谜底保留到最后，他低头亲吻格策，温柔又色情，他吮吸着格策的舌尖，一边抚摸着格策的胸。

他的两只手用类似于揉面团的方式揉捏起了格策的胸部，格策因为这个想法差点笑出了声，罗伊斯不满地轻咬了口他的颈侧：“专心点，sunny。”

格策把手放在罗伊斯的后脑上，五指插进了金色的发丝间，他扬起脖子，罗伊斯顺着脖颈的弧线一路亲吻下去，直到格策的胸膛。

罗伊斯用嘴唇，舌头和牙齿肆意蹂躏格策的乳首，满意地听着格策小声的呻吟。

等他把一边的乳首欺负得红肿挺立，还带着隐约牙印，格策以为他终于要放过自己可怜的胸部的时候，罗伊斯把目标切换到了另一边。

格策喘着气抱着罗伊斯的脑袋，觉得他今天有些不正常，他能感受到罗伊斯硬挺的性器隔着内裤磨蹭着自己，往常这个时候这根东西应该已经埋进他体内了，最起码也是手指，而今天罗伊斯却像个第一次跟女人做爱的处男一样，对自己的胸部产生了浓厚的兴趣。

罗伊斯满意地看着格策被蹂躏地可怜兮兮的胸部，还用指甲刮了一下肿胀敏感的乳首：“还记得我刚刚说的吗？”

格策心里逐渐有了不好的预感，他忍不住像个18岁少女那样捂住了前胸：“马尔科，你不会是想……”

“现在知道躲了？”罗伊斯冷笑一声，拉开了格策的双手，“就是你想的那样，做为猜对的奖励，一会儿我会给你一个超棒的手活——对，今天用不到你的小屁股，这是对你的惩罚，sunny。”

格策一头雾水，他看着罗伊斯直起身子脱掉内裤，再俯下身来，性器在他的胸上来回磨蹭，沾满前液的顶端几乎要擦到格策的嘴唇。

“张嘴，sunny。”罗伊斯低声哄道。

格策没有预料到这个，他是个男人，从来没想过这种姿势还会被用在他身上。

但他看出了罗伊斯的不开心，习惯了爱吃醋的金发男人的格策明白，这时候还是乖乖听话比较好。

格策张开嘴，罗伊斯几乎是迫不及待地插了进来，他没有把自己全部送进去，一是因为这会让格策非常难受，二是他今天想要享受的并不单单是马里奥这张美妙的嘴。

他的双手放到格策的胸部两侧，把他胸前的肉往中间聚拢，把他正操着格策的嘴的性器从两边包裹起来。

格策作为一个男人自然不可能像女性一样丰满，但是这份感觉已经让罗伊斯感到欲罢不能，格策柔软又有弹性的胸部给予了他莫大的快感，更别提他的性器还有一半在格策的嘴里。

格策随着罗伊斯的摆腰卖力地吞吐着他的性器，时不时还用柔软的舌头扫过顶端的小孔，他的前胸被磨擦地有些发疼，唇齿间满满都是罗伊斯的味道，他感觉到自己的性器也逐渐性奋了起来。

罗伊斯大力地来回摆腰，看着格策顺从的任由他侵犯自己的胸部和嘴巴，不由地感到一丝得意，起码其他人没法做到这个，他们最好想都别想。

罗伊斯逐渐加快了摆腰的频率，操得格策发出呜呜咽咽的呻吟声，格策明白罗伊斯快要射了，于是他在罗伊斯大力抽出又操进来的时候，含住性器用力收缩了下口腔。

罗伊斯闷哼一声，他把性器完全抽出来，射在了格策的胸上。

格策被折腾得眼角发红，嘴唇水润红肿，胸部更是被性器磨蹭地发红，还沾满了罗伊斯的精液。

简直糟糕透了。格策心想，更糟糕的是我他妈还没射呢。

罗伊斯魇足地吻了下格策的嘴唇，手摸下去握住了格策精神抖擞的性器。

罗伊斯保证得不假，这的确是一场超棒的手活，格策一边和罗伊斯黏糊糊地接吻一边发出细碎的呻吟，他忍不住摆腰以追求更多的快感，最后释放在罗伊斯手里。

“sunny，以后别再让别人老是摸你胸了，要是被我看见了，这就是惩罚。”罗伊斯清理了一下两人的体液，抱着格策亲昵。

格策在罗伊斯怀里翻了个白眼，他就知道。

“是是，我知道了，控制狂先生。”

第二天开始，队友们惊讶地发现，原本乖巧任抱任摸任调戏的马里奥变了，他不再是那个被摸胸也没有反应的马里奥了。

队友们凑在一起窃窃私语，试图弄明白到底发生了什么。

某位不愿意透露姓名的队长先生露出了一个神秘的微笑。

-fin-


End file.
